Fear the Walking Dead: What's Your Story?
"What's Your Story?" is the first episode of season four of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by John Polson with a script written by Scott M. Gimple, Andrew Chambliss and Ian Goldberg. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, April 15th, 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: What's Your Story?" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * Co-executive producer Melissa Scrivner-Love is credited as Melissa Scrivner Love in this season. * Associate producer Adria Murray is credited as Adria Murray Schneider in this season. * This is the first time that the characters of Morgan Jones, Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier and Paul Rovia have appeared on a show other than The Walking Dead. * Actor Lennie James joins the cast of Fear the Walking Dead as a series regular beginning with this episode. * This episode aired immediately following the season eight finale of The Walking Dead titled, "Wrath". * This is the first appearance of Althea, who is a regular character on the series beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of John Dorie, who is a regular character on the series beginning with this episode. * This is the first, and to date, final appearance of Bill. * This is the first, and to date, final appearance of Hardy. * This is the first, and to date, final appearance of Leland. * Nick Clark makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode only. * Alicia Clark makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode only. * Victor Strand makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode only. * Scott M. Gimple is the first crew member on the franchise to write scripts for both Fear the Walking Dead and The Walking Dead. Allusions * Reference is made to the Alexandria Safe-Zone in this episode. This is where Morgan stayed for a time after first arriving in Virginia from Atlanta. * Reference is made to The Kingdom in this episode. This was another settlement in Virginia that Morgan stayed at, after his time in Alexandria. Morgan references "A king", which is Ezekiel, who was the leader of the Kingdom. * Morgan Jones makes reference to a tiger in this episode. The tiger in question is Shiva, who was the pet of King Ezekiel of The Kingdom. Shiva sacrificed her life to protect Ezekiel from walkers. * The junkyard seen in Morgan's first flashback is The Heap. This was the base of operations of the Scavengers led by Jadis prior to most of them being slaughtered by the Saviors as ordered by Simon. Quotes * John Dorie: Anyone know what that 51 means? * Althea: Markers like that have been popping up around here the last few weeks, but never anyone around to ask but the dead. * John Dorie: The dead? I call 'em the passed. * Morgan Jones: Call 'em walkers where I'm from. * Althea: Look at that. A piece of personal history. .... * Althea: Tell me one real thing, then we'll call it even. Why'd you leave Virginia? * Morgan Jones: I lose people and then I lose myself. .... * Althea: Your name. * Morgan Jones: Morgan Jones. * Althea: Where do you come from? * Morgan Jones: Atlanta and, um... then Virginia. * Althea: How'd you get here? * Morgan Jones: I ran. Then I walked, drove... walked again. * Althea: Were you part of a settlement in Virginia? * Morgan Jones: A couple. * Althea: Can you tell me about them? * Morgan Jones: One of them was called Alexandria, and then there was a place called the Kingdom. Actually had... had a king. * Althea: A king? * Morgan Jones: Even had a pet tiger. .... * John Dorie: I'm glad we found you. * Morgan Jones: I'm just traveling with you till this leg heals up. And no more questions. * Althea: I'm not gonna stop asking you questions. Especially about that tiger. * Morgan Jones: No more answers, then. See also External Links